The present invention concerns an electric apparatus such as a contactor, comprising a casing formed of an electrically insulating material and at least one connection terminal mounted in the casing and intended to establish and maintain a contact between an electrical conductor inserted in the connection terminal and an electrical link bar mounted in the casing to ensure an electrical connection between the electrical link bar and the electrical conductor.
The electric apparatus can alternatively be configured so as to constitute an engine starter.
In a known manner, in the constitution of such electric apparatuses, the electrically insulating casing is composed of a peripheral wall and of a cover which are assembled together. The elements of the connection terminal and the electrical link bar cannot be inserted laterally into the casing as is the case, for example, in the junction blocks. On the contrary, the elements of the connection terminal and the electrical link bar are forced to be mounted into the casing along a mounting direction substantially parallel to the direction in which the electrical conductor is provided to be inserted into the connection terminal.
This constraint brings a restriction in the freedom of designing the connection terminal and it can happen that the electric apparatus as a whole is not totally satisfactory, in particular in terms of cost, simplicity of design and use, ergonomics, overall dimension and weight.
The present invention aims to solve all or part of the disadvantages listed above.